


Shuka is Anju’s to Feed

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Arisha is Aqours' mama, F/F, Fluff, Jealous&Panicky!Anju, Romance, anshk, because Shuka is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: During Uraraji episode155, YYY talked about how when eating as a group, Arisha would look out for them and ask "Do you want to eat this? Do you want to eat that? Is it enough? Would you like more?"YYY, especially Shuka, is the kind to go “Mmph.” “Yes.” “Thank you~”And on this Aqours dinner occasion, Anju finds herself thinking that Shuka is adorable and she’s jealous that Arisha seems better at taking care of Shuka than her.Anju didn’t think when she did what she did next.





	Shuka is Anju’s to Feed

**Author's Note:**

> It's Inami no hi, Inamins and all~ 
> 
> So let's have some AnShuka on this lovely day! 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Aqours just finished up hours of dance practice and decided to head over to a nearby seafood restaurant for dinner. The Love Live staff gladly provided a minibus to shuttle them into town, a few other staffs joining in too, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to treat themselves a little tonight.

Upon entering the restaurant, the staffs were quick to get two tables, teasingly saying that the kids get one table while the adults get the other. Unsurprisingly, the Chibizu trio started making noises in mock protests.

AiAi turns to King who was standing beside her, “I’m totally not a kid, right?”

King grins and simply pats AiAi who gets a little confused as to how to take this response to her question, but the headpat was really comforting so AiAi quietens down for a moment.

Ainya twirls around to face Suwawa who was already looking at her with a gentle smile. Ainya bends forward, batting her pretty eyelashes at Suwawa. “I’m totally not a kid right~?”

Suwawa chuckles softly, spreading her arms slightly for Ainya to walk into which, of course, Ainya does, nuzzling into Suwawa’s embrace. That was a good enough answer to her.

Shuka hops on the spot and was quick to make eye contact with Anju who was pretty much always beside Shuka already. Shuka straightens her back and puffs her chest out, trying really hard but failing to keep her megawatt smile away for a second. “Totally not a kid.”

Anju bursts out laughing at Shuka’s attempt at being an adult as though all adults actually carried themselves with poise. But what took the cake was Shuka’s face contorting back and forth between an absolutely not flat line and a smile forcing its way back onto Shuka; the way the shorter girl’s cheek muscle vibrated just tickled Anju’s funny bone so badly.

Shuka blinks in surprise before just giving into smiling widely; she can’t not smile when Anju is happy after all.

When they both realize the other girls had gone to their seats already, Anju and Shuka held a smiling gaze as they made their way to join their friends at the round table; seated as Arisha, Ainya, Suwawa, King, AiAi, two empty seats, Aikyan, and Rikyako. Shuka sits beside AiAi and Anju takes the next empty seat which she’s glad is right beside Shuka.

Once the food has all arrived, Arisha stands and looks to the person opposite of her, which just so happens to be Shuka who returns a smile. “Do you want to eat this?” Arisha scoops some of the stir-fried chicken from her side of the table. Shuka nods her head eagerly, lifting her bowl up for Arisha to put the chicken in.

“Thank you~” Shuka sing-songs as she began to chow down on the food.

Anju smiles; she wasn’t sure if it was because Shuka’s smile was infectious or is it because she just found Shuka happy as something to smile at. Either way, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Shuka for some time before remembering to eat.

.

.

.

“Would you like some more soup?” Arisha asks again when she notices that some of the girls have finished theirs.

Shuka once again raises her bowl up with both hands and a grateful, pearly white smile. “Yes~”

Arisha nods and fills Shuka’s bowl up with soup, careful to not put too much in case Shuka spills it over herself. Anju watches all of this, thinking to herself once again that Shuka really is so…naturally adorable.

.

.

.

The third time, however, Anju frowns a little at how Arisha seems better at taking care of Shuka than her and she’s the one sitting beside her!

Anju sulks at Shuka’s bowl full of vegetables and meat that Arisha thought of passing to Shuka (to those who wanted it, but Anju only noticed Shuka). Anju didn’t understand this feeling she had at the moment; the tightness in her chest and upset at Shuka being happy thanks to Arisha and not her.

Anju didn’t stop to think twice when she adjusted her chopsticks in her hand and just reached over to take food out of Shuka’s bowl to eat.

“Eh? Eh? Anju??” Shuka blinks at each ingredient being taken away from her.

Anju doesn’t stop, she keeps eating out of Shuka’s bowl, putting meat and vegetable after another into her mouth with her chopsticks skills.

Shuka, funnily enough, doesn't move her bowl away but whines in confusion as Anju ate from her bowl. “Hey~ Anju~ Why are you doing this~? Anjuuu~”

It takes a while but since Anju needs to chew and swallow, Shuka picks up her chopsticks to steal from Anju's bowl too; payback is necessary. 

Anju playfully protests, picking up the bowl to move it here and there so it's hard for Shuka to grab the meat. A smile she didn’t know she was smiling because she has Shuka’s attention now, etched to her face. 

Rikako who has been watching her fellow second-year members little back and forth couldn't help but comment, “Why don't you just feed each other?”

AiAi, Ainya and Aikyan cheer immediately. King raises her glass and gives them an overly encouraging smile. Suwawa smiles proud and eager to see. 

Anju and Shuka blushes hard.

“No!”

“No!”

But the girls can be so adamant as they kept cheering for them to do it.

In the spur of the moment, AiAi suggests feeding Shuka since she’s sitting beside her. “Do you want a taste?”

Shuka laughs at the fact that AiAi did her running “ikemen” line. “No~ you don't have to. Don't do it.” 

Anju's heart was beating erratically, worried for a moment that Shuka will accept being fed by AiAi. It’s not like she had any say in who Shuka allows to feed her, but Anju just didn’t like the idea of someone else getting to; even if it’s AiAi.

Aikyan being Aikyan won’t stay out of the party as she stands, chopsticks holding up a piece of Hamburg. “Shuka~ Your favourite. Say ah~”

Shuka first reacted to the Hamburg excitedly and stood up causing Anju who was already worrying about AiAi's case earlier to panic and hurried to stab a piece of meat herself and pulled Shuka back down to the seat. “I'll feed you instead!”

Shuka blinks in surprise from the sudden tug and Anju’s exclamation. It didn’t take long for Shuka’s surprised look to morph into a grin. And Anju felt 1000% embarrassed for overthinking things and being impulsive. 

“I wasn’t going to eat Kyan's offering-”

“Shhh....just-”

Anju’s face was burning hot from embarrassment and she makes to move away, maybe hide in the toilet but Shuka holds her hand so she can't “escape”.

“I'll eat yours though.”

Shuka leans forward, taking in the piece of meat Anju held up for her into her mouth. Shuka licks her lips before looking right into Anju’s eyes. “It’s delicious.”

Anju doesn’t remember what happened during the rest of the dinner as her heart drummed loudly in her chest all the way to her ears. As she could only glance between her bowl of rice and Shuka for the rest of the dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to fantasize and write! *O* 
> 
> A little bit of Anju getting jealous for Shuka is always cute~ ;D hehe~
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! :D 
> 
> See you next story~


End file.
